brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:MillieMuddFan67
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Ajraddatz (Talk) 20:58, May 19, 2010 |} Hey Welcome Just here to pop bye and say good luck with the posts. Build it up Brick By Brick Minifig. 19:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I see you edit on Wookieepedia. I think that Wookieepedia is an awesome site. I could spend hours on it. However, I decided to create an account and I found out when you have an account your home page is not user-friendly. I am about to blog about it. Could you please comment on it. Thank you.--User:LEGOCityManiac11 ---- Wookieepedia I now have a blog post asking about Wookieepedia. Could you please come check it out? Thank you. Sorry if I am bothering you. Category Guidelines Hey, can you read these (Brickipedia:Category Guidelines) before adding categories and can you not add Indiana Jones to minifigures, as that is dealt with by Indiana Jones Minifigures category. Cheers ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 19:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Nom Hi MillieMuddFan67, would you like a nom for patroller? 05:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) BOTM Nom I have nominated you for BOTM. If you do not wish to be a candidate, tell me. If you do, put on your page. 02:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) RFA Can you please vote on my RFA? 02:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi im new to brickipedia, could you help me with some stuff If so just message me back Thanks Mr.Edit 18:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I Don't believe it! If I had finished editing the page I was editing I would of probably got that Lucky Edit but you beat me to it! Congratulations though on your Three Lucky Edits and now we are fighting for Position Rank 10 again! The reason why we are now fighting for Position Rank 10 is because on your account it will say that your 'Rank 10' and I'm 'Rank 11'. However on my account it says I'm 'Rank 10' and your 'Rank 11'. 19:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hi i have a present for you! Your first ever barn star!!!!!!!!!!!Tahu97 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) A question BOTM * Congratulations, you're Brickipedia's Brickipedian of the Month for November! Feel free to place on your userpage :) Sorry it took so long for the vote to go through, but the tie was only just broken a couple of hours ago. 21:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on being Brickipedian of the Month (BOTM) for November 2010! You deserved it! 19:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah good job!--dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 19:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on being the user of the month! You really deserve it! --NagaX 01:34, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Congrats!-CM4S Removing Content I blocked the guy permanently. 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Prices Forum:Canada Prices. 14:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Your contributions have been added, and you have been mentioned, in my review of the year. Thanks for taking part and for your work over the last year. -----Happy New Year- Kingcjc 00:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Categories * Hi, can can you please stop adding Category:Racers to sets which are in a Racers subtheme- the cat guidelines say that the theme category should be the subtheme only. Thanks :) 23:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ** No worries :) I think a lot of them were given the category before it was voted on to only have subtheme categories, and we just haven't got around to removing them yet 23:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Rollback * Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to have rollback rights. If so, let me know :) 23:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ** Hey :) Basically, you get a button in some places like the recent changes and when you click "prev". What it does is reverts every edit that the most recent editor has done, back to the point where someone else has edited. eg, if I do two edits, then you do one, then I do another five, then you hit rollback, my last five edits will be reverted back to your last edit. Sorry if this isn't explained well, Wikipedia probably has a much better explanation for it. Usually it should really only be used to revert any vandalism you come across, it's a lot quicker and easier in these cases than using the undo funcion. 22:59, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ***I've granted the rights to your account. Please remember to only use them on vandalism. Ajraddatz 19:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? lego.com - Down with vandalism 17:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Smile! Hi, I only took out the "." out of the gallery descriptions to follow our MOS. It isn't even a sentence. Lego lord 14:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll be editing a different article for now. 20:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I forgot to remove that WIP template. Lego lord 23:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Stops If you mean periods, I personally think that periods should come at the end of every sentence no matter where they are here. It looks good, and there are several of us who will put periods at the end of the gallery sentences. Periods at the end of sentences are always a safe thing. Also for some of the articles that you and I have been editing, there were some sections that needed to be moved around. --TheGrandEditor 22:13, February 25, 2011 (UTC) If we were professional, the "." wouldn't be there, those aren't sentences, they are just describing the photograph. "Soccer Player on his base" is not a sentence, it just isn't how a sentence would be set up. If it was a sentence, it would look like this, "The Soccer Player can attach to its base." Please, understand. ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) And if you still don't believe me, then please look over the descriptions of pictures on other wikis, such as Wookieepedia. Sentences are different. ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I know what I'm on about as well, I know when a "." should be there, they shouldn't be at the end of descriptions, only sentences and abbreviations. If you believe that it should have a "." regardless if it is correct grammar, then please discuss on our forum about the topic, see this link. ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Show me the descriptions please. When it is a sentence, it has a ".", but when it is a simple description like "Luke Skywalker wields a lightsaber", it doesn't, since of course, it wouldn't be a sentence in that instance. You were probaby just looking at the sentences. ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I misunderstood, I meant to say Wikipedia. Anyways, please discuss on the forum, it should be decided. ---- We're in the darkest hour 22:29, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :I was told by someone in a high position (I don't remember who) that we should put periods at the end of the sentences in the gallery section, and I agree, and will stand by it. LEGO Lord, stop comparing us to other wikis and stop saying that we should be like them. We can be any way we want, and it's not going to be like any other wiki. --TheGrandEditor 04:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Forum * Since you are one who seems to have an opinion on the importance of Minifigures, perhaps you could vote in this proposal http://lego.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Minifigures&t=20110316021814? --TheGrandEditor 01:22, March 17, 2011 (UTC) WIP If you don't want to be interrupted, please place on 7143 Jedi Starfighter. I don't like being interrupted either. :You forgot to place in your username - ::Recently noticed that you and TheGrandEditor both became Brickipedians on my birthday. Redundant info? "Redundant info removed - sorry" - how was it redundant? I have been posting this on so many articles recently, how come you haven't told me this before? :It is supposed to be there. No one else has said anything negative about it, and there would have been enough time for someone to say something since I have been adding it for a long while now. ::And placing so called "redundant" information is just how I edit. You shouldn't remove it unless it goes against the MoS. :::"But it's my conviction that my edits follow the Manual more closely." - your edits do no follow the MoS more closely. I have been changing so many articles to fit the MoS more properly. For instance, I have been changing numbers from "2" to "two" since that is what we decided. Whereas you add numbers that are not written correctly constantly. I notice everything wrong with an article, please don't say "My edits follow the Manual more closely", it probably isn't true. I am not intending for this message to be rude. Thanks, and happy editing. ::::Thank you for your cooperation, if you really think it is redundant then you better bring it up to a forum. Star Wars length Hi, I noticed that you sent a message to TheGrandEditor, and I'd like to say my opinion too: The article is quite long since it has so many sets and so many minifigures, (imagine if we had separate articles for every variation of a minifigure) so I'd say to either list the sets and/or minifigures under a scroll template or a sub-article, perhaps titled "Star Wars/Sets" and "Star Wars/Minifigures". :We are not having separate articles for minifigure variations. There has already been a forum, and the result was against separate articles. However, recommending that the Star Wars article's information be moved to the subtheme pages sounds like a better idea. I myself have not seen the Star Wars article, and if I have, I didn't stay too long because there was too much to read. I'll ask around to see if a forum is necessary. --TheGrandEditor 21:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) AT-AP Walker You're welcome and thank you for putting in so much effort in improving an article, its much appreciated. Kind regards. :) 05:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Scroll I can't manage to fit the scroll template all around the Star Wars sets list. The article is extremely long and I think adding a scroll template would help, but I am having some troubles. You think you can help me out? Chat extension Hey, please take a look at Forum:Enable Extension:Chat if you have some time :) 22:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 200 Wow, congrats on getting the A Wiki Life badge! :^Agreed^. :) blog check out my blog: called new awesome super heroes theme thanks! 03:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Per TheGrandEditor's Talkpage *Hey, as the title said above, if you wanted to change your username you'd have to go to and request it from there. Have a good day. :) 19:19, July 25, 2011 (UTC)